


Ловушка для магов

by leoriel



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расследование дела о заблудившихся в таинственном лабиринте подростках для инспектора Томаса Найтингейла и констебля Питера Гранта принимает несколько неожиданный оборот</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ловушка для магов

— Значит, это все же была та ловушка, — голос Найтингейла звучал немного смущенно. Я мог только предполагать, что привело его в смятение, потому что вокруг уже пару минут царила кромешная тьма. — Я не думал, что они еще остались.   
— Кто остался?   
— Прямо над нами.   
Я завертел головой, но все еще не видел ничего подозрительного, кроме разве что зеркального потолка, смутно блестевшего в темноте. Присмотревшись, я углядел там темное пятно — свое отражение — и светлое — мой наставник выбрал для осмотра места происшествия ярко-белый костюм. Или это было не зеркало? Оно отражало свет и одновременно светилось изнутри, переливаясь, как кристаллы.   
— Это называется Ловушкой для магии или в нашем случае незадачливых магов. И противоречит самой сути Соглашения.   
— Есть легкий способ отсюда выбраться? Вы же выбирались, раз это та самая ловушка?  
Самый очевидный способ — выбраться из лабиринта на ощупь, так же, как пришли, мы уже безуспешно испробовали. Выход больше не располагался в прежнем месте, пропали очертания двери и выемка для ключа. Более того, теперь Лабиринт стал казаться более настоящим. Тем самым лабиринтом из Кубка Огня, а не обшарпанной театральной декорацией для популярного у подростков квест-рума.   
Найтингейл тяжело вздохнул и признался:  
— Меня вытащили мои старшие коллеги. Из Фолли. Подозреваю, что снаружи это сделать легче, чем изнутри. К сожалению, познания мои весьма скудны.   
— Да быть такого не может! — вырвалось у меня. Быть такого не может, что Томас Найтингейл, мой наставник, дал поймать себя дважды на один и тот же трюк, а не узнал все, что только мог, об этих дьявольских ловушках.   
— Мне было чуть больше двадцати лет, — продолжил Найтингейл. — Я проводил первый отпуск летом у одного из своих однокашников.   
— Я думаю, что сейчас вы легко из нее выберетесь. Подобные ловушки не раз должны были использовать на войне и…  
— Создание подобного лабиринта может занять у мага всю жизнь, у немцев не было столько времени. Это не вопрос ресурса, а скорее вопрос искусства и терпения. Поэтому они так исчезающе редки. Мне очень жаль, Питер. И ради всего святого не пытайтесь пользоваться любым известным вам видом магии.   
Вряд ли выбраться в двадцать первом веке из лабиринта во временно закрытом квест-руме было так уж сложно. Тем более, находились мы не на самой дальней окраине Лондона. Я включил сотовый, поставив на место батарейку — дисплей загорелся, но никому позвонить не удавалось: вместо гудков был один белый шум. Хотя я написал смску Абигейл, пока мы спускались по лестнице к лабиринту. Полицейская рация тоже оказалась исправна, но при этом совершенно бесполезна.   
— Похоже, связи тут нет. Но вроде парни с квест-рума говорили, что к ним приходит уборщик. Думаю, если мы покричим…  
— … то никто нас не услышит, — мрачно закончил Найтингейл. — Полагаю, это общий принцип.   
— Постойте-ка, — вдруг вспомнил я причину нашего визита. — Если это место высасывает магию, то как те дети могли увидеть здесь призрака?   
— В прошлый раз я не видел призраков. Питер, не могли бы вы рассказать мне побольше о той игре, в которую здесь играли? Квест-рум, кажется, так это называется? Требуется разгадать какую-то загадку или выполнить задание? Возможно есть какой-то совершенно тривиальный выход?  
— Это Лабиринт с Турнира трех волшебников, — подумав, я добавил. — Из “Кубка Огня”. Это четвертая книга про Гарри Поттера. Нам повезло гораздо больше Гарри. В книге он вместе с Седриком Диггори очутился на кладбище, где Седрика убил Темный Лорд.   
— Не думал, что скажу это, но сейчас я был бы не против того, если бы из-за угла выглянул Безликий и вызвал нас обоих на дуэль. Потому вы и дотронулись до кубка, Питер? Так было в книге?  
Если бы все шло по книге, все, что мне нужно было сделать — дотронуться до кубка еще раз, но когда я попытался, моя рука прошла сквозь него. То же самое произошло и с Найтингейлом.   
— Коди и Лиззи не видели призрака, а переместились в прошлое, — наконец догадался я. — Как я тогда под завалами в метро.   
— Я помню, — кивнул Найтингейл. — Только от них обоих не ощущалось никаких вестигий, поэтому я предположил, что часть их рассказа — выдумка. Если верить их словам, то призрак не только неоднократно их оскорбил, но и подсказал выход.   
Коди и Лиззи были двумя подростками, потерявшимися в лабиринте и дававшими потом показания полиции. Лиззи была мечтательной девицей и в свободное время сочиняла рассказы, зато Коди приходился мне каким-то дальним родственником по маме и одно время состоял в уличной банде, пока их с Лиззи не свел ролевой форум по Гарри Поттеру. Коди заявил, что “если окажется, что призрак настоящий, я бы от души ему врезал. Расистский старый хер”. Кроме того, дети поведали нам, что после обмена любезностями призрак буквально вышвырнул их из лабиринта.   
Если призрак страдал предубеждением к чернокожим, то одного моего присутствия оказалось недостаточно, чтобы вызвать его. Или его смущало и то, что мы представляли с Найтингейлом магическую полицию.   
— Как вы думаете, сколько в них накопилось магии?   
— Не меньше, чем в Скайгардене, — предположил Найтингейл. — Я бы воздержался от выстрелов в потолок. Одного разбитого кристалла будет достаточно, чтобы обрушить все здание.   
— Но магия вернется? — я не собирался стрелять в потолок, но идея начала казаться мне соблазнительной.   
— Мне бы не хотелось проверять, насколько быстро я смогу поймать обломки здания.   
— Чем шестнадцатилетние мальчик и девочка могли так взбесить викторианского призрака? У вас есть идеи? Что в ваше время считалось оскорбительным?   
— Я не застал королеву Викторию, Питер, о чем уже не раз упоминал. Почему вы решили, что дело происходило в ту эпоху?  
— Стены, основное здание, да и сама структура лабиринта — позднее викторианство. Один из моих любимых архитекторов обожал лабиринты, — что никак не помогало мне найти выход.   
— Если бы у одного из нас были сигареты, мы могли бы закурить. Или выпить.   
— Это считалось шокирующим?   
— Нет, ни капли, — с иронией сказал Найтингейл. — Но определенно помогло бы скоротать время. В прошлый раз я был не один — со мной было полбутылки бренди.   
— И вы с честью вышли из ситуации?   
— Скорее орал, пока не охрип, а потом налакался бренди и заснул до прихода спасателей. Это задумывалось как поучительная история, но я затрудняюсь придумать мораль.   
— А что с публичным обнажением?   
— В смысле разделся ли я догола в тот раз с бренди? Как-то не видел необходимости.  
— Нет, считалось ли это аморальным? В викторианские времена.   
— Это до сих пор рассматривается, как нарушение общественного порядка, так что полагаю, что да.   
— Отлично, — я начал расстегивать бронежилет и добавил: — Вы же не будете против, сэр? Если призрак так не любит чернокожих, то такого он точно не потерпит.   
— Даю вам свое официальное благословление, — вздохнул Найтингейл. — Раздевайтесь, констебль Грант. Вам помочь или так и будете стоять с открытым ртом?   
Минуту назад это казалось достаточно разумной идеей, но одно дело было подумать, а другое действительно раздеваться перед своим начальником, который только что довольно двусмысленным — или так мне показалось — тоном предложил вам раздеться.   
— Так помочь расстегнуть? — не дожидаясь согласия, Найтингейл подошел ко мне со спины и ловко, буквально за несколько секунд избавил меня от бронежилета.   
— Где вы научились?   
Найтингейл на моей памяти даже данные в ХОЛМС никогда сам не забивал, а уж его глупая привычка напрашиваться на пулю стала притчей во языцех. У него был роман с кем-то из обычной полиции?  
— Расстегивать бронежилеты? Там же, где и все сотрудники лондонской полиции. Каждый полицейский обязан регулярно и в полном объеме проходить обязательный подробный инструктаж, чтобы владеть всеми видами оборудования. У Фолли есть специально прикрепленный сотрудник. Раз в пять лет он обычно с сожалением вспоминает о нашем существовании.   
— Тогда какого черта вы не носите бронежилет? Раз он у вас все-таки есть, и вы прекрасно знаете, как с ним обращаться.   
— Не вижу необходимости, — было темно, но я готов был поспорить, что он улыбался. — Продолжайте, Питер. С ремнем на брюках вы в состоянии разобраться без моей помощи.   
На секунду я обрадовался тому, как темно здесь было. По крайней мере Найтингейл не увидел, что я покраснел, тут же представив, как он расстегивает ремень на моих брюках. Выглядело гораздо более возбуждающе, чем требовалось на данный момент.   
Найтингейл отвернулся к противоположной стене и стал что-то насвистывать себе под нос.   
— В ваше время тоже раздевались под музыку?  
— Пытался немного поднять ваш боевой дух. Это военная песня. Мы пели ее перед тем, как идти в атаку, привязчивый мотив.   
— Мы могли бы ее спеть. Если вы не против. Не думаю, что ситуация может стать еще хуже.   
— Пожалуй, я бы предпочел приберечь ее на тот момент, когда мы отсюда выберемся. Но я мог бы спеть вам что-то еще. Мне говорили, что у меня довольно приятный тембр.   
У Найтингейла действительно был приятный тембр, поэтому я решил, что не выдержу романсов начала двадцатого века. Или какая тогда музыка была в моде? Явно какое-то старье, рассчитанное на чувствительных дамочек. К джазу Найтингейл остался равнодушен.   
Поэтому я вежливо отказался. Это и так был самый абсурдный разговор в моей жизни — если считать те немногие разговоры, что обычно происходят без одежды, разговорами.   
— Все еще не видите никакого призрака? — пару минут спустя уточнил Найтингейл. Только призрак моего здравого смысла, да и тот бесследно испарился. — Тогда вам лучше одеться, Питер.   
— Возможно, нужно еще подождать.   
— Вы не можете всю ночь провести голышом, — возразил Найтингейл. — Вы замерзнете, заболеете и выйдете из строя. А мне придется разбираться с остатками этой отвратительной конструкции, когда мы отсюда выберемся, и в одиночку сочинять отчет о творившемся здесь безобразии. Уверен, Сивелл будет в восторге.   
— Только из уважения к благочестию инспектора Сивелла, — я засмеялся, натягивая брюки. Застегнуть их удалось не с первого раза, но Найтингейл, кажется, ничего не заметил. Или нет.   
— Почему вы не предложили сразу то, что первым пришло вам в голову?   
— Что? — я уже надел брюки и футболку, но решил повременить с бронежилетом.   
— Питер, я догадываюсь, чем отстав от товарищей, могут заниматься в темном углу двое влюбленных подростков.   
Лиззи и Коди выглядели достаточно увлеченными друг другом, и когда их допрашивали, держались за руки, а потом я видел, как он накинул ей на плечи свою куртку. Я легко мог представить их здесь, в лабиринте. Как Лиззи садится на пол, запрокидывает назад свою кудрявую голову, а Коди подсаживается к ней, берет ее лицо в ладони и целует. Они ведь даже не сразу заметили, что лабиринт изменился и выхода больше нет.   
Только я с трудом представлял себя, как на месте Коди, так и на месте Лиззи. Найтингейл был моим наставником. Начальником. В конце концов он был старше. И сидел вполоборота на полу в ярко-белом костюме, закинув ногу на ногу. Как ни в чем не бывало.   
— Мы можем исключить это из рапорта, — попытался подбодрить меня Найтингейл. — Обычно для вызова призрака требуется гораздо больше усилий и магии.   
— Я помню.  
Действительно, я прекрасно помнил, как мы вызывали призрака на Кладбище Актеров. Тогда мне еще не хотелось поцеловать Найтингейла.   
— Это приказ, — четко проговорил Найтингейл. — Питер?  
Я решил действовать раньше, чем услышу “Поцелуйте меня”: представил на месте наставника одну из своих многочисленных кузин, считавших, что ничего крепче не выражает семейные узы, чем поцелуй в губы. Я поцеловал его так, как поцеловал бы Абигейл, если бы мы вдруг оказались с ней заперты в том самом лабиринте. Легонько чмокнул в губы и тут же отстранился. Разумеется, призрак и не думал появляться.   
— Бесполезно, — признал я вслух. — Наверное для старого хрыча мы слишком взрослые, чтобы рассуждать о падении нравов. Или призрак примерещился им в любовной горячке.   
Найтингейл сократил разделявшую нас дистанцию и поцеловал меня сам. Совсем не так, как целуют кузин, тетушек или младших по рангу. Он целовался так, будто действительно собирался меня снять в той подворотне и наконец воспользовался моментом, чтобы показать, насколько горячо мы бы могли поразвлечься. И в подтверждение своих намерений он засунул одну руку мне под футболку, а другой расстегнул ремень брюк.   
Я оценил, каковы наши шансы, что мы так и сгинем в этом дьявольском лабиринте, и решил — почему бы и нет. Кто знает, сколько у нас осталось? По крайней мере я знал, что он не ударит шокером мне в спину. А еще он отлично целовался.   
— … мерзкие содомиты! Позор магического рода! Дегенераты! Да Мерлин бы в гробу перевернулся, увидев вас!  
Мы настолько увлеклись, что призрака заметили не сразу. Хотя на мне все еще были брюки, Найтингейл по-мальчишески лихо ухмылялся красными от поцелуев губами.   
— Вижу, оскорбления не слишком изменились со времен моей юности. Как и Соглашение, на которое вы всячески наплевали, когда построили свой Лабиринт, сэр. Думали стать великим магом?  
— Лорд Персиваль для тебя, щенок! — обычно из нас двоих преступники спешили оскорбить сначала меня, но оказалось, что яду у лорда Персиваля хватило бы на всю лондонскую полицию. — Видел бы твой отец, что ты позволяешь себе якшаться с грязным мавром!  
— Мое имя Томас Найтингейл. Я верховный маг Фолли, сэр Персиваль. И в отличие от вас я жив, поэтому спокойно могу найти вашу могилу и сжечь кости. Я был бы на вашем месте более мягок в выражениях.   
— Сожжет он мои, кости, ха, как же! Для этого тебе надо отсюда еще выбраться, Томас.   
— Соглашение обязательно, как для живых, так и для мертвых, — повторил Найтингейл. — Вы же понимаете, что мои подчиненные явятся утром и нас вытащат. И они будут очень-очень недовольны.   
Это была хорошая угроза. Вряд ли сэр Персиваль был в курсе, насколько многочисленным было сейчас Фолли.   
— Всех ваших перебили после войны. Кого не перебили, те спятили, а школу прикрыли. Думал, я не разговариваю с другими призраками? Да и то, что в ловушку попадались только тупые детишки без способностей, о многом говорит. И, кстати, я и при жизни плевать хотел на ваши Соглашения. Нельзя арестовать призрака.   
Мне всегда было любопытно, почему у всех призраков такой паскудный характер. Становились ли призраками исключительно зловредные персоны или же просто определенные черты характера после смерти обострялись до крайности.   
— Скажите это мистеру Панчу, — сэр Персиваль, похоже, знал кто это, потому что заткнулся. — Я вспомнил, что слышал о вас. От отца. При жизни вы были мелким вшивым чернокнижником, задолжавшим всем денег. Вы не смогли даже воспользоваться собранной магией, не то что кому-то навредить. Вы ничтожество, сэр Персиваль.   
— Он не шутил про мистера Панча, — на всякий случай добавил я. — Поэтому вам лучше отпустить нас до того, как слух дойдет до одной из дочерей Мамы Темзы. Под особняком ведь протекает подземная река, я видел на плане.   
Про реку я сказал наугад, но в Лондоне можно было ткнуть пальцем в землю и наткнуться на реку. Или так мне порой казалось. Главное, чтобы это не оказалась река Тайберн. Быть в долгу у леди Тай — то еще удовольствие.   
— На месте твоего мастера я бы отрезал тебе язык, — сказал сэр Персиваль и исчез. – Нет ничего хуже языкастой прислуги.   
— Но он должен был вышвырнуть нас из лабиринта?   
Найтингейл встал, подошел к тому возвышению, где стоял кубок, и его рука не прошла сквозь кубок, когда он вытянул ее вперед.   
— Ваш отец действительно его знал? — спросил я, поправляя ремень на брюках, прежде чем встать. Забыть о том, при каких обстоятельствах они оказались расстегнуты, это слабо помогало.   
— Все черн… маги с альтернативной этикой похожи. Если бы сэр Персиваль что-то из себя представлял, то выковал бы себе сам или купил у мастера посох. В его эпоху это было гораздо проще и разумней, чем сооружать хитроумную магическую ловушку.   
— А как мы с этим поступим? — я указал пальцем на висевшие на потолке магические кристаллы, но имел в виду совсем другое.   
— Наймем строительную бригаду, — предложил Найтингейл, — которая разберет сам лабиринт и срежет потолочные украшения. И приставим к ним ребят Кэффри, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Затем я планировал конфисковать все как улику в пользу Фолли. Сивелл будет ворчать, но он все равно не найдет, что еще с ними делать.   
— Отличная идея. Только сейчас я бы все же убрался отсюда подальше. Пока сэр Персиваль не вернулся, чтобы в подробностях поведать нам о том, как поступали с грязными маврами в его время.   
— И мерзкими содомитами? — переспросил Найтингейл, когда мы уже вышли из лабиринта, он шел чуть позади, и я затылком чувствовал его взгляд. — А знаешь, Питер, когда мы доберемся до Фолли, я мог бы тебе показать. Хотя, возможно, мои познания несколько устарели…  
— Это же была не пошлая шутка про разницу в возрасте, правда?  
Найтингейл засмеялся. 

Его комната была точной копией моей собственной. Не покривлю душой, если скажу, что был немного разочарован. Видимо, это отразилось у меня на лице, потому что Найтингейл спросил:  
— А ты ждал, что я живу в роскошных хоромах?   
— Да нет, одинаковые по планировке комнаты как раз вписываются в рамки данного архитектурного стиля. Я думал, что они обставлены будут по-разному.  
Мебель была точно такой же, как в моей комнате. Разве что Найтингейл в отличие от меня не разбрасывал вещи, а аккуратно складывал их на место, и на стенах висело несколько старых черно-белых фотографий.  
— В Фолли не воспрещается менять обстановку комнаты, как нравится ее владельцу. Хотя лестницы могут представлять небольшое затруднение на пути нового комода. Подозреваю, что именно поэтому обычно никто ничего не меняет.  
— И вы жили в одной и той же комнате с тех пор, как переехали в Фолли?   
— Было несколько месяцев, которые я провел преимущественно в винном подвале, — задумчиво произнес Найтингейл и добавил: — Потом Молли это надоело и она выкрала у меня ключ. И те годы, когда у меня болели суставы и пришлось перебраться вниз. Но по большей части — да, это моя комната. Здесь все именно так, как мне нравится. Прошу простить, что тут не прибита на стене голова дракона, но я могу предложить шампанского.  
Он подал мне один из уже стоявших на столе бокалов. Значит, не сомневался, что я приду, раз уже разлил шампанское.   
— Я с трудом верю, что вы действительно так уж напивались.   
— А я с трудом верю, что ты продолжаешь разговаривать со мной на вы, Питер. И мы оба все еще одеты.   
— Вы старше по званию, — нашелся я, благодаря чему перед глазами сразу предстал инспектор Сивелл, отчитывающий меня за сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте. Не знаю, входил ли этот курс в тот, что читали Найтингейлу, но нам с Лесли достался расширенный вариант. Констебль в каждой разнополой паре напарников видел замаскированный служебный роман, даже если оба состояли в счастливом браке.  
— Не думаю, что это так важно в спальне. И, к слову, плюс обильных возлияний в прошлом в том, что теперь я не пьянею. Почти.   
Найтингейл допил свой бокал, поставил на стол и подошел ближе. Он всего лишь смотрел на то, как я пью, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы подавиться шампанским, а оставшееся пролить на футболку. Причем я готов был поклясться, что крепко держал в руке бокал и пил осторожными маленькими глотками.   
— Не обязательно так спешить, — слова у Найтингейла расходились с делом, потому что он тут же снял с меня футболку и ловко вытащил пояс из моих брюк. Не верилось, что он совсем ни капельки не пьянеет. Или адреналин от приключений в лабиринте действовал гораздо лучше шампанского. На нас обоих.   
— А я не спешу, — я выступил из брюк и поцеловал его, стянув с него пиджак. Столь же белоснежная рубашка застегивалась на блестящие металлические пуговицы, чтобы справиться с ними всеми потребовалось какое-то время, но не могу сказать, что считал секунды. Я уже упоминал, что Найтингейл отлично целовался?  
— В мое время это чаще делали в постели, — после долгой паузы предложил Найтингейл. Я засунул руку под пояс его брюк и гладил член через белье. — Хотя я был бы не прочь зажать тебя у стены в подворотне и… выслушать очередную богатую лекцию об архитектуре.   
— Не так уж и часто я о ней рассуждаю, — возразил я. — Не чаще чем ты говоришь о том, каким великим раньше было Фолли. Или о том, как ты трагично сгинешь до конца моего ученичества, поэтому я непременно должен уложить десять лет в пять.   
— Поверь, Питер, — хрипло произнес Найтингейл и перехватил мою руку, хозяйничавшую у него в штанах, — архитектура еще никогда не была настолько… захватывающа.   
— Как и латынь, — не задумываясь, признался я. И словил полный искреннего удивления взгляд Найтингейла.   
— Ты же ненавидишь латынь. Единственная причина, по которой ты все еще мой ученик — тебе нравится то, что можно сотворить с помощью терпения, латыни и ряда базовых форм. Магия. Реки. Чудеса.   
Это были причины, побудившие меня дать присягу Фогги и стать учеником мага, а совсем не те причины, по которым я остался. Даже после того, что произошло с Лесли. И в Скайгардене. Лесли тоже терпеть не могла латынь.   
— Мне не нравится говорить на латыни. Все эти падежи, склонения и прочее.   
— И грамматические ошибки, — вздохнул Найтингейл. Кажется, это называлось полностью убить настроение, но я не собирался сдаваться.   
— Мне нравится, как ты говоришь на латыни. И магия. Тоже. Нравится.   
Хотя в данную конкретную секунду Томас Найтингейл нравился мне гораздо больше, чем латынь, магия и архитектура вместе взятые: он снял брюки вместе с трусами. Свои боксеры я стянул за пару секунд и, не глядя, отбросил в сторону. Затем споткнулся о брюки, замахал руками и полетел вниз.   
К чести Найтингейла — он попытался остановить мое неминуемое падение одной быстрой подсечкой. Кажется, это был какой-то прием из регби и отчасти он сработал: мы рухнули на пол вместе.   
— Я подозреваю, что Мерлин бы действительно был крайне в нас разочарован, — просмеявшись, резюмировал Найтингейл.   
— Разве нет специального заклинания, чтобы избегать подобных происшествий?   
— Нет, только заниматься сексом в полагающемся для этого месте.  
Мы забрались на кровать так же быстро, как упали. Сначала были легкие осторожные прикосновения. Что будет, если сделать так? А так? Поцеловать шею, провести языком за ухом. Это походило на попытки освоить новую форму для заклинания. Или вполне конкретную комбинацию из нескольких форм, которая заставила бы Найтингейла часто шумно вздыхать и закрывать от удовольствия глаза.   
Ради этого можно было пойти на эксперименты. Я поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность его бедер, облизал его член и тут же попробовал целиком взять в рот. Со стороны всегда выглядело эффектно, а ощущалось и того приятней. Если бы вышло. Потому что вместо охренительного минета, который подразумевался, пришлось пару минут провести, судорожно откашливаясь.   
— Можно попробовать в другой раз, — предложил Найтингейл. — Ты слишком глубоко…  
Обычно он говорил так, когда какая-то сложная форма в заклинании упорно не выходила, давал советы и добавлял, что по программе должен был показать мне это только через два года. Только в данном конкретном случае я не собирался ждать два года.   
Постаравшись учесть прошлые ошибки — и перестать думать про Бледную Леди, потому что это было самым неуместным, о чем я в принципе мог подумать, делая кому-то минет, — я попробовал еще раз. Медленно, помогая себе рукой.   
Второй раз выходило чуть лучше — Найтингейл перестал давать советы и положил руку мне на затылок. Это было приятно. Следить за тем, как меняется выражение его лица, ласкать его руками и ртом. Знать, что ему нравится.   
Или так казалось со стороны, потому что пару секунд спустя Найтингейл жестом попросил меня отстраниться.   
— Все еще недостаточно хорошо?  
— Господи, Питер, конечно, нет. Просто есть еще кое-что, что бы я хотел попробовать.   
Попробовать. Окей. Я перевернулся на живот, приподнялся на коленях и локтях и развел в сторону ноги. Я доверял Найтингейлу достаточно, чтобы рассчитывать, что я в итоге получу удовольствие. По крайней мере часть шуток про то, за какие именно достоинства нас с Лесли взяли в Фолли, окажется правдой.   
Найтингейл запечатлел поцелуй на моем копчике, потом все же попросил:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты лег на спину   
Значит, мастер-класс о том, как делают минет настоящие асы. Найтингейл умел двигаться очень эффективно и быстро. Я помнил это по нашим спаррингам, восторженным рассказам Варвары Тамониной. Поэтому я не слишком удивился, когда он разорвал пачку с презервативом, раскатал его и одел на мой член без помощи рук. Буквально за несколько секунд.   
— Это заклинание?   
— Это приходит с практикой. А сейчас я был бы очень тебе благодарен, если бы ты меня трахнул. Выебал. Отымел. Какой глагол тебе больше нравится, — он пристально на меня посмотрел и добавил: — Пожалуйста, Питер.   
— А это не…  
Среди многочисленных фантазий, посещавших меня время от времени, был даже наш жаркий секс втроем с Лесли Мэй, но эта конкретная позиция отсутствовала. Потому что Найтингейл был моим начальником, наставником. Да просто потому что он был Тем Самым Томасом Найтингейлом. Кому вообще могло в голову такое прийти?  
— Я всю свою гребаную жизнь мечтал о том, как встречу темнокожего паренька, который отдерет меня в жопу. Мне пиздец как этого хочется, — на кокни продолжил Найтингейл. Я не знаю, что поразило меня больше: его высказывание или то, что он заговорил на кокни. — Теперь лексика глубже отражает мою проблему?   
— Вполне.   
Я собирался добавить, что вообще-то никогда этого не делал, но решил, что старший инспектор Найтингейл достаточно долго проработал в полиции, ловя преступников, чтобы об этом догадаться. Трудно поддерживать разговор, когда в рот тебе засунули сразу три пальца. Я кинул в знак согласия и облизал их. Найтингейл открыл тюбик со смазкой, выдавил немного на пальцы и стал себя ими трахать с той же сосредоточенностью с какой показывал новую форму или произносил в бою заклинание. И точно так же не сводил с меня глаз, словно желая убедиться, что я правильно все запомнил.   
Волновался он зря. Это было не только незабываемое, но и страшно-возбуждающее зрелище. Он остановился ровно тогда, когда я был уже на грани того, чтобы все-таки подрочить на то, как он трахает себя пальцами.   
— Как лучше… — первый вопрос отпал, потому что Найтингейл уже сел ко мне на колени. Было горячо, тесно и совершенно охренительно одновременно. — Как тебе нравится?   
Я поцеловал его худую белую спину, положил одну руку на член, а другой неуверенно погладил плечо. Я вряд ли оказался самым лучшим его любовником, но все еще не думал сдаваться или отпускать его от себя. Потому что он был очень близко. Потому что он доверился мне — не какому-то незнакомцу из подворотни.   
— Мне нравится, когда ты экспериментируешь, Питер.   
Предварительное расследование заняло несколько минут. Я готов был поклясться, что не заметил всех улик, но некоторые — та точка на шее, куда его удобней всего целовать, то, как грязно человек, выросший в начале двадцатого века способен ругаться на кокни, как он подается навстречу, не стонет, а часто, рвано дышит, а потом устало откидывается мне на грудь, — определенно были теми самыми.


End file.
